memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Hunting
Episode 7.02 "Man Hunt" (Space, Bajor orbit) The orbit around the planet is littered with debris from Bajoran vessels that tried to defend the planet as both the Enterprise and the Intrepid enter orbit around the planet. (Surface) Starfleet medical teams and search parties help the survivors or count the dead as Captains Martin and Kira are walking through Dahkur Province. I can't believe this was done by one ship John says as he's holding his phaser rifle and looks at Typhuss. Typhuss is shocked by the destruction of Kira's home town. I should find Kira and the kids says Typhuss as he looks at John. I've got three life signs this way John says as he looks at his tricorder. Let's go says Typhuss as he looks at John. They head to Typhuss's house and searches through the debris field and what's left of the house and then the tricorder signal beeps louder as both John and Typhuss walk over to a metal door. Huh the signal stops at this door on the ground John says as he looks at his tricorder and Typhuss. Its the shelter says Typhuss as he opens the door. Kira are you down there says Typhuss as he looks down in the shelter. Both John and Typhuss head down into the shelter with the lights on their phaser rifles on as they search the darken shelter, John looks through rubble then is jumped by Kira as she forces his phaser rifle out of his hand and it slides on the floor and she gets on him and points her Bajoran phaser at him. John oh thank god the Enterprise is here Kira says as she helps John up from the floor. Yeah I also brought someone with me John says as he points at her husband who was ambushed by his kids. I'm gald you are all right says Typhuss as he looks at Kira Hoshi, Shakaar and Kira. A Klingon warship attacked us Kira says as she looks at Typhuss and John. We know, let's get out of this shelter and go outside says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. John, Typhuss, Kira and their kids got out of the shelter and looked at the destruction the warship caused from orbit. How many were killed and how many made it out Kira says as she looks at both John and Typhuss. I don't know says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Then Commander Olivia Benson beams down to Bajor. Commander Benson what you doing here Captain Martin says as he looks at Olivia. Olivia walks over to Typhuss. We've got a bigger problem Cole escaped from the New Zealand Penal Settlement Olivia says as she looks at both John and Typhuss. What but the Kingston and Intrepid put him in their last year Captain Martin says as he looks at Olivia. Oh for crying out loud!, John, get it though your head, Cole escaped says Typhuss as he looks at John. No need to get snippy at him Typhuss Kira says as she looks at her husband. You are right, Kira, Olivia, you and I will beam aboard the Intrepid and go after him says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. And the Enterprise will come as well you're gonna need all the help you can get if this guy knows you too well Typhuss. He's right Typhuss we'll need back up Olivia says as she looks at Typhuss. I don't think the Enterprise would be able to keep up with us, I plan on using the quantum slipstream drive to get to Earth says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. He's not on Earth a Klingon warship beamed him up and blew through five Nebula and Akira class starships and then jumped to warp speed Olivia says as she looked at Typhuss. Cole is going to try to run to Phoebe, he thinks she can help him says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. And Typhuss you're not the only Captain with a ship that has quantum slipstream capability John says as he looks at Typhuss. We are wasting time and Cole is getting away, Captain Kira to Intrepid, beam me and Commander Benson to the bridge says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Captain Martin to Enterprise beam me up as well and prepare to engage the slipstream drive Captain Martin says as he tapped his combadge. (Space) Both Sovereign class starships break orbit and engage their slipstream drives, meanwhile the Klingon battleship is at high warp to its next course. (Klingon training area) Cole is training with Klingon warriors as he flips one over his shoulder and then punches one in the face and elbows him in the gut, when Miranda walks into the training room. We're heading to the Badlands for repairs those Bajoran fighters really packed a punch to our hull Miranda says as she looks at Cole. He nods at her. Good I don't want Typhuss or his SVU friends looking for me Cole says as he wipes the sweat from his face.